The Best Prize is a Surprise: Ep 4 By Katherine R Cross
by KRCAuthor925
Summary: In this episode of the Thundermans, Max has revealed his families secret to their friend Oyster, but will this lead to more chaos. Soething happens to Alexandra and she ends up going to the hospital. The President of the Hero League has a dirty little secret. And we finally find out why Max keeps having these overheating flashes. Find out what happens next.


"Alright, but you need to make sure that he keeps it a secret ok?"Hank wasn't sure about this.

"I know." Max replied. They all sat there for a moment and then the back door kicked open and Alex acted instinctly and jumped up and put up a shield in front of Max and Brylee. It was Uncle Blobbin.

"I heard the great news. You're a grandpa now and your son is getting married!" Blobbin shouted happily.

Alex saw Hank walk over freely to this man and she took away the shield but stayed in the same position as if she couldn't move. Max stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok, its just our Uncle." Max said kindly and Alex relaxed and sat down and then there was a knock at the door. "That must be Oyster. Wait a minute, why didn't the computer go off?" Then the computer came up.

"Sor-ry I took a mo-ment of sleep and missed out on some-thing." The computer sighed. "Oy-ster is at the door."

Max walked over to the door and opened it and Oyster saw Chloe playing with Brylee on the floor.

"Did you get two little cousins or something?" Oyster asked.

"Here, lets talk outside. " Max sighed. The two of them went out and Max closed the door.

"Dude, I didn't even know you were dating, and now you post that your engaged? What happened?" Oyster asked.

"Ok, im about to tell you something that you probably will never believe." Max sighed.

"Try me." Oyster replied.

"My family and I are super heros. A couple of months ago my mom had a baby girl. Super heros have babys a lot quicker than normal woman. Super hero females get pregnant and about 24 hours later the baby is born. Babies also have super growth spurts and that's why Chloe looks like she is six years old. Anyways, about five days ago our family took in a girl whos family are all vilains, but she wanted to be a hero. They burned her stuff and she had nothing left. Then her family sent every dangerous villain after her. Within these last five days, I have fallen deeply and madly in love with her. The other younger little girl just happens to be my daughter. Her name is Brylee. Now the president of the hero league will only allow the girl I fell in love with to stay with us if we get married. The girl I am truly in love with's name is Alexandra or Alex for short. That's my explanation." Max sighed as he didn't know how his friend would react.

"If you're a superhero then what are your powers?" Oyster asked. Max opened the front door.

"Billy can you get me an apple?" Max asked and Billy used his super speed to get the apple and get it to Max as Oyster watched and his mouth dropped. Max shut the door. "watch the apple."

Max froze the apple with his breath. Then he applied heat and unfroze it. Then he made the apple levitate and then he used his heat breath to bake the apple. He then threw the apple into the bushes.

"Ok, so you have the power over heat, ice, and levitation, and Billy has Super Speed, what do your other siblings have?" Oyster asked.

"Phoebe has the same powers that I have because we are twins, Nora has laser eye vision, and we are not completely sure about Chloe just yet. My mom has power if electricity, and my dad has super strength and can fly. Oh and my Pet Bunny is actually a super villain who has been forced into this form by my dad, and his name is Dr. Colosso. My fiancé has power over too many things to list. Let me show you one more thing. My uncle Blobbin is a sidekick by the way." Max added as he opened the door and then walked over to the self portrait which looked like a normal family. "Watch this." Max said and then he tapped the button and it revealed the super hero portrait."

"You have an awesome life dude. I wish I had super powers. We have to tell everyone man, or," Oyster started.

"No, you cant tell anyone. If someone finds out then bad things can happen. You cant tell anyone. And when I say anyone I mean that you can only talk about it with me and my family." Max insisted and his friend nodded in acknowledgement.

"Shes gorgeous by the way." Oyster said.

"Who?" Max asked.

"Your girlfriend, and your daughter is the cutest little girl ive ever seen." Oyster admitted as he smiled slightly.

"Thanks." Max sighed.

"So, what was she like?" Oyster asked interested.

"Shes sweet, and shes just incredible. She has limitless potential. I just, I don't know what I did to deserve her."Max sighed as he looked into the window at his fiancé who was playing with their daughter and they were both laughing.

"Dude, come on, that's not what I meant. What was she like, you know, in bed?" Oyster asked and Max's heart stopped and he quickly turned on his friend.

"I don't want to talk about this, especially with you." Max answered as he wasn't really sure how to respond to the question.

"Oh come on dude, im your best bud, you gotta tell was she?" Oyster asked.

"Why do you want to know? What logical purpose does this question hold?" Max snapped.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine, im not trying to be a jerk or anything." Oyster had backed down because he realized that he had crossed some sort of line.

"Honestly, I cant actually begin to express how much respect I have for her." Max got tears in his eyes. "I am not going to let you ask me a question where the answer could degrade her in any way. She had a family who were villains and when they realized that she had the intensions of being a hero they destroyed everything she had. They burnt it all, and sent the most dangerous villains after her. She has been through to much, and I, I cant, cant, cant let, let you," Max started to get overheated but this time was different, it was much more intense. Pain shot through his body, and he fell to his knees. Oyster pulled the front door open.

"Can I get some help!" Oyster cried and Alex ran out and tried to help him but this time definitely had something different in it. She couldn't stop it and then she tried to heal him but it wouldn't do anything. Hank looked at her and she looked at him.

"Oh my god, hes going to die!" Alex cried and then she looked at Oyster. "What happened?!" She cried. Max then felt something happen to him. His body started to glow with a slight redness and then the glow that was around him started to grow. Then it stopped for a second and then there was a high pitched noise and an explosion. Everyone was tossed in different the explosion was done there was a little bit of smoke and Alex walked over to Max and gasped. Hank couldn't believe his eyes.

"NO WONDER YOU KEPT ON HEATING UP SOO MUCH!" Max was still laying there unconscious but his clothes were all burnt and he barely had any left, but it was his skin that really made Max look different than before. His viens seemed to glow yellow all throughout his body. His heart made its own illumination of red. Then quite suddenly the lawn was filled with a bunch of people who were from the hero agency and three came over and tried to touch Max and Alex shielded him.

"That's my fiancé you cant take him!" Then the men pushed her aside and grabbed Max and Hank stopped them this time but they were as strong as he was. Max suddenly saw a light and woke up. He was being held by some guy and so he pushed his way away from the guy and saw Alex on the ground and ran over to her.

"You ok?"Max sighed. His veins had returned to normal. Alex looked up at him and stood up and hugged him.

"You're the new Sunman Max. That's why you have been getting overheated so easily. You have had this heat built up inside of you and now it had to come out. You can burn as hot as the sun, but more importantly you can shine even brighter than the sun." Alex cried as she looked into his eyes.

"I am?" Max said as he couldn't believe it. Alex nodded and then frowned and looked at the men who just stood there waiting. Then the president stepped forward.

"You did this! You have been trying to get Max to not heat up so his true powers wouldn't come out! You either wanted to wait til you needed him, or you never wanted his power to be unleashed into the world again!" Alex yelled at the woman.

"Your perceptions are correct darling. We were waiting til we needed him because his powers were too powerful to allow to just exist on a normal day to day basis. Its dangerous to have that much power and we honestly don't know what else he is capable of. Its not a good thing to give one person that much power. No one else has that much. Why should we allow it? Alexandra you don't even have as much power as he does. She has more powERS but they are not as powerful as his, not even combined. He is very strong and dangerous." The woman tried to justify her manipulations.

"Are you crazy? Why would I use those powers when I have a daughter and a family to take care of. Im going to get married, and I have enough on my mind as it is. Like you said before, I cant be a superhero until we have Brylee's powers under complete and total control. I don't have any intensions of using those powers until I am asked to do so anyways. We agreed to that. There is something you are not telling us. What is going on?"Max asked because he could read the woman like a book. She looked down and then up again.

"Maximus,you have no idea how important it was that your powers stay under complete control." You will be an even stronger threat to villains everywhere. You thought your life was hard when villains were after Alex? You better be ready to defend your family against every villain in the world. The original Sunman was killed within ten days of his powers coming out. Something about the powers are just easily detectable by any hero or villain. The person who has the powers are typically extremely attractive," The woman started and Max grinned.

"And that's a bad thing." Max grinned and crossed his arms.

"YES! Your more attractive than any typical man especially most hero's. You also seem to just glow when your happy, even if you understand how to control your incredible source of light, you still seem to shine constantly when you are happy. Villains know what to look for. Every villain who was alive to see the last Sunman. That was about three hundred of them." The woman said that and then Max's mouth dropped.

"No freakin way." Max sighed breathlessly. Alex looked like she was going to be sick and the president of the hero league noticed it.

"Alexandra are you alright?" The woman asked as she seemed clearly worried. Alex was holding Brylee. Max was in a state of shock at the harsh reality of his new powers. Barb was also in the same state of shock. Phoebe was standing beside Alex and turned to her and saw that her face was practically green and she pulled Brylee out of her arms and Alex was still trying not to throw up everywhere. Hank walked over to her.

"Hey, Alex, you ok?" Hank asked cautiously. Alex didn't answer.

"Alexandra, are you alright?" The president repeated. Max heard it that time and he turned to Alex.

"Alex?" Max sighed and then he walked over to her and put his hand on her cheek and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I think im going to pass out." Alex said as she could barely breathe and before Max could say anything she collapsed. Max swept under her and caught her.

"There has got to be a way to keep me alive." Max pleaded as he held his fiancé.

"Your only option was to keep your powers stagnant, but you couldn't do that!" The president snapped.

"There has got to be something we can do." Hank pleaded as well.

"Well, there is something that would keep him alive, but it is quite tragic." The president sighed sadly.

"What is it? I'll do anything." Max cried as he became desperate.

"Get rid of your powers. If you have no powers then there is nothing for villains to see." The president admitted.

"Wait a minute. Sunman wasn't killed because of his powers. He was killed in a car accident on broadway street in London. There was a huge invesitagtion and there was a conclusion that there were no villains involved in it." Phoebe corrected the president.

"OH shut up Phoebe! For once do yourself some good!" The president snapped.

"You lied because you want me to get rid of my powers!" Max shouted.

"Well, your too strong! We cant let the powers exist! Its no good! It does nothing!" Then the realization hit Max as he walked over to the couch and laid Alex down on it. He walked over to the screen.

"The reason the car crash was declared an accident was because you were trying to hide your crime. YOU killed Sunman!" Max shouted.

"Maximus that is a serious acusation. We will take you to trial if you go public with it. Everyone knows what happens to those who make accusations against the hero league like that." The president said with a slight smile and Hank stepped in front of Max.

"Are you threatening my son?" Hank snapped.

"Yes Hank. I need to be able to justify my reasoning of having him killed anyways. Or you could all just stay silent about this whole situation, he can not use his powers outside of your household, and we can put this whole situation behind us." The president manipulated them.

"Are you," Hank started shouting and then Max stood in front of him.

"I think that will be just fine. I wont use my powers outside of this house unless its completely needed and no one else can do anything to help the situation alright? I also wont speak about your dirty little secret." Max said.

"That is a justified deal and I accept it. You may only use your powers outside of the house if it is the worst situation possible and you have no other option but to use your powers. That deal only stays if you keep your word and NONE of you speak of our secret. It stays a secret or Max dies. Deal?" The president asked. Everyone looked to Max.

"It's a deal." Max agreed.

"I need to hear it from everyone." The president added as she looked around the room.

"Deal." Billy was the first to speak.

"Deal." Nora replied.

"Deal." Deal." Barb agreed.

"Deal." Hank did the same. Phoebe looked to Max sadly.

"Deal." Phoebe knuckled under. The president stared Chloe down. Then Chloe started to cry and she ran over and clung to Max's leg.

"Don't kill my brother!" Chloe cried and Max closed his eyes and shook his head.

"CHILD ANSWER ME! YOUR OLD ENOUGH TO UNDERSTAND!" The president snapped.

"Oh come on shes five!" Max snapped at the woman.

"Fine, then someone will be over to kill you within twenty four hours."The president sighed.

"NO!" Chloe cried and she ran over to the screen as she balled her eyes out. "NO! PLEASE! I WONT SAY ANYTHING! I SWEAR!" Chloe cried and the president looked Satisfied.

"Fine, it's a deal. Alex wasn't awake to hear, so, we are good, Max you may tell Alexandra my secret if you would like, but if she speaks of it,or if any of you speak of it, just remember, we are always watching."The president said and then the screen went black. Chloe ran over to Barb who picked her up as Chloe cried in her shoulder. Brylee jumped out of Phoebes arms and ran over to her dad and jumped into his arms and she leaned on him and fell asleep. Alex opened her eyes and saw Max and sat up.

"Don't worry." Max sighed as he kneeled down slowly and spoke quietly. "There are no villains after me, she lied, I will be ok. Ok?" Max sighed and Alex nodded. "How yah feeling?"

"Still sick to my stomach." Alex sighed. Oyster suddenly walked in.

"This is freaking crazy." Oyster sighed. "Oh I gotta tell the police about that woman." Oyster laughed and was about to walk out when Max panicked and froze him.

"Max!" Hank shouted as he walked over and pulled Oyster to the middle of the room and then Phoebe unfroze him as Hank grabbed a thick blanket. Oyster fell on top of Alex.

"OW!" Alex cried out in pain. "How much does he weigh like three hundred pounds?" Alex coughed. Max started to pick Oyster up and realized that he was barely that heavy.

"Alex don't you have super strength?" Max asked as he laid Oyster in a chair.

"Yeah, so what?" Alex cried as she could barely move because she was still in pain.

"he shouldn't have hurt you then. Hes not that heavy."Max sighed as he sat beside Alex. "Maybe we should have the computer scan you." Max sighed as he helped her up and the second she stood up strait she fell to her knees.

"OW!" Alex cried in pain.

"Whats wrong with her?" Oyster asked as he shivered. Phoebe grabbed the blanket from Hank and walked over and put the blanket around Oyster.

"Hey Phebes." Oyster said as he smiled slightly.

"Alex, come on." Max sighed as he helpled her up and she pushed down on his arm for support and Max was able to take the pressure and Hank noticed it.

"Looks like Max has super strength too." Hank whispered to Barb.

"Yep." Barb sighed. Max got Alex over to the computer.

"Computer, scan her please." Max sighed and the computer scaned her and there was a hesitation. "Computer?" Max said as he tried to make sure that the computer was functioning.

"You may not want to hear this."The computer said and Max looked strait up.

"That cant be good." Alex said as she felt pain and Max helped her to the couch and sat her down slowly and looked back at the computer. Everyone was worried about what had just been said.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"She needs to go to the hos-pi-tal i-mmed-i-ate-ly."The computer sighed and Max picked Alex up slowly but it looked like she was as light as a feather. Alex leaned her head into Max's shoulder.

"Please don't fly." Alex cried.

"Your faithlessness is a little insulting Alex." Max sighed.

"You can fly?" Barb asked.

"Yeah." Max replied.

"Not very well!" Alex hoped someone would stop Max.

"Max maybe I should take her to the," Hank started but Max opened the door and took off into the air. "I should probably fly behind him right?" Barb nodded and Hank took off.

Max was flying quite well.

"Max be careful." Alex cried into his shoulder.

"Im not going to drop you, I swear." Max replied.

"I know you wont drop me, im scared that we will both drop together." Alex corrected herself and Max blocked the thought of it. All of a sudden he noticed his dad flying beside him.

"Dad, im going to be ok!" Max shouted.

"I know, but you probably want to have someone there to help you deal with whatever is going on with her!" Hank said and Max's eyes filled with tears. He knew that this wasn't good. The computer didn't even want to give a diagnosis. Whatever it was, it was serious. Max got to the super hero hospital and flew down and ran in with Alex and got everyones attention because Hank was standing beside him.

"I need," Max started.

"Max Alex!" Hank shouted. Max looked down and saw that Alex's face was practically white and she wasn't moving and then he felt like his feet were slightly wet. He looked down and saw blood. Max listened to her heart and there was barely a heartbeat.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Max cried and people suddenly surrounded them. They grabbed her and put her on a gurney and started to roll her away and Max went with them but a doctor pulled him back before he entered the doors to the emergency hallway.

"You cant come in here." The doctor said.

"But im her fiancé!" Max cried.

"Im sorry, but you cant." The doctor replied and left Max standing there alone. Hank caught up with Max as Max watched his fiancé being taken away and he had no idea what was wrong with her.

"Its ok, shes in good hands." Hank tried to reassure Max even though he was unsure himself.

"Dad, I didn't even get to say goodbye. What if she dies?" Max cried as he looked at his father hopelessly. Hank put his arm around Max.

"Come on Max, theres nothing we can do but wait." Hank sighed and then something happened. Two doctors came running out of the same doors and had blood all over their clothes. One grabbed a bunch of stuff in one room while the other grabbed a female doctor and then the three of them ran back into the doors and disappeared. Max was about to run in but Hank pulled him back.

"Somethings seriously wrong!" Max cried.

"Max, you seriously have to calm down and stop being slightly stronger than me!" Hank yelled as Max got closer and closer to getting out of Hanks grip. A doctor ran over to Max and put a needle in his arm and Max slowly calmed down and then passed out. Hank looked up.

"Was that nessesary?!" Hank snapped.

"Presidents orders." The doctor said and Hanks heart stopped. He kneeled beside his son and checked for a heartbeat.

"Don't worry, hes alive." The president walked over to Hank. "Hes stronger than you are. I definitely didn't want there to be complications in that operating room. Believe it or not, I still really like your son and his powers. Hes also still number one on the list. I also am protecting my number two on the list. Im not an awful person." The woman sighed.

"You threatened to kill me even though I said I wouldn't try to be a threat." Max snapped.

"Oh, that's just me trying to protect every other super hero who actually wants to have a job. You combined with Alexandra will put the rest of us out of the job." The president had finally said it.

"Oh, well you could have just said that instead of threatening to get rid of me."Max snapped again and the president frowned.

"I can still do it, shut up about it." The president replied to this.

"Im sorry, I just," Max started as he felt a large sense of devastation after two more doctors ran out with blood on their clothes as well. "Im trying to not go insane." Max said as he looked like he was going to lose his lunch. Then one of the doctors came out with something that nearly made Max fall over.

"Isnt that an incubator?" Max asked his dad.

"Yep." Hank started and then the other doctor ran over to Max.

"Hey, you should know whats happened. Ok, so she was supposedly going to give birth to twins and the other one sucked quite a bit of the energy out of this one, and it took longer for this one to grow, but there was a complication that put your fiance's life in jeopardy. She had what is know as Placenta Accreta. It basically means that part of the baby's placental cord got stuck and it made her bleed a lot more than usual, so we are doing what we can to help her. She is doing a lot better than it appears but we are working hard. The baby is fine, but your fiancé is a different story. I have to go and finish up this, so I will talk to you as soon as I can."The doctor said and then he ran back into the doors. Max stood up.

"Um!" Max shouted in shock.

"Two kids, looks like someone is lucky." The president sighed.

"Um." Max sighed and then he saw two doctors come out with the rolling incubator with a baby in it. Max ran over to them.

"Can I see it?" Max asked and the doctors stopped.

"Yeah, hes doing really well." One of the doctors replied.

"Did you just say HE?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Congragulations. It's a boy." The other doctor sighed. Max saw the baby and he looked up at him and had brown hair like Max's and it stuck strait up in spikes.

"Ok, we need to get him taken care of really quick." The doctor sighed.

"What do you mean taken care of?"Max didn't like the way they were talking about his son.

"We have to get him cleaned off, and put him in clothes, and all that good stuff." The doctor said and they walked off. Hank put his hands on Max's shoulders.

"Hes beautiful Max. He actually looks like his mother."Hank sighed.

"Shes gotta be ok dad, I cant raise two kids on my own."Max cried and all of a sudden Barb, Phoebe, Chloe, Nora, Billy, and Oyster walked in. Oyster was holding Brylee who was asleep on his shoulder. Max saw this and walked over and Brylee knew he was there and she jumped in his arms and fell asleep. Max kissed her on the head. That's when the doctor came out and he was an even bigger mess than before. Barb let out a gasp. Everyone was in shock. Phoebe held Max's hand. The doctor walked over to Mask.

"yes, it looks awful. I know." The doctor sighed and everyone was watching. "But guess what, your fiancé, she pulled through. Don't get me wrong, shes asleep, but she is going to be just fine."The doctor said this and Max couldn't believe it. He sat down and looked so relieved. "I would suggest that you go home and get some rest Max, she will probably be asleep until tomorrow night."The doctor sighed.

"But I have a son that I have to look after now." Max replied and the doctor looked at the girl in his arms. "That baby would have been in that incubator all night anyways. He needs to be observed just in case. Max, go home. You think im a mess, you should see yourself." The doctor sighed and then he walked away. Everyone looked confused.

"Hey, can we see my son before we go!?" Max asked.

"OH yeah, follow me." A nurse said as he motioned Max to come with him. Everyone followed behind the nurse and the nurse brought them to see the baby boy and the woman caring for the baby boy looked up at Max and the little girl in his arms and smiled.

"You wanna hold him before he gets his first supergrowth." The woman asked.

"Yeah. Of course." Max sighed and he handed Brylee to Phoebe but Brylee wouldn't let go of his neck. The woman caring for the baby boy just grinned from ear to ear.

"Brylee sweetheart," max started and the woman almost melted.

"Oh that's such a cute name." The woman sighed and the baby boy started to cry. Max got Brylee to let go and he ran over and took the baby boy and the baby boy saw him and stopped crying and looked in Max's eyes and almost smiled. Then Brylee started to cry. Max walked over to Brylee who looked at him.

"Shhhh. IM holding your baby brother sweety." Max sighed and Brylee looked down at the baby and frowned.

"I know." She sighed. Max smiled at her first words.

"Oh your so your mother."Max laughed. Brylee tried to hit the baby boy and Max backed up. "Hey. Be nice." Max said and the little girl frowned.

"Wheres mommy?" Brylee asked.

"Shes sleeping. Look sweety, I love you so much, but I gotta take care of your brother too. Tonight im going to be with you, and he will be here. Ok?" Max said and Brylee smiled and looked at the baby boy.

"We are twins, he will be more special than me."The little girl said this and Max thought of his life and always not being as important as Phoebe.

"No, we will love you both equally. Im not going to value one of you more than the other. Trust me." Max reassured his daughter. Then the baby touched Brylees hand and she started to giggle.

"Stop it." Brylee laughed and the baby smiled slightly. Brylee smiled slightly and she bent down and kissed the baby on the forehead. Max grinned.

"Oh he should be growing any second now. I need him."The woman requested and Max handed the baby to her. Very soon the baby started to grow and he was about a toddlers age now. His hair was brown and strait like Max's. He had Max's eyes, but everything else was Alex's.

"he is his mothers son" Max laughed as he couldn't help but smile.

"Twins, great."The president said as she pushed her way through to see the new Thunderman. "Oh well don't you look like your mother and your father. I don't know what happened with the first one, it was like some blonde curly haired girl gave birth to that little girl." The president sighed as she turned to Brylee. "But she is cute. Her name is Briana right?" The president asked.

"No, Brylee."Max sighed.

"Oh yes, Riley, for some reason I thought her name began with a B." The president said.

"No, not Riley, its actually Riley with a B in front of it. Brylee." Max corrected her.

"Oh, that's not a weird name at all. Speaking of names, what are you going to name your son?" The president asked as she started to make her way over to the report the nurse was writing for Max's sons record.

"Im not going to name him without Alex, but since she wanted to name Brylee with a B to make the word BAM out of our intitials I think it should begin with an L, so it makes the word BLAM. I was thinking maybe Logan, Luke, or Liam." Max sighed.

"Oh, those are all such cute names Max." The nurse said as she grinned and spoke flirtaciously.

"Dude, you have a son to be the ring bearer now, do you still need me?" Oyster asked.

"Yes." Phoebe said desperately. Max turned to Phoebe and raised his eyebrows.

"For Phoebes sake, I guess we still need you." Max sighed and thought for a moment. "What should we have you do though. Hmmm. Ive already got a best man, and a ring bearer,well, I will think about it, but your my best friend and I am going to have you at my wedding. You have my word." Max said as he held his hand out in front of his friend and Oyster shook it.

"Wait a minute, your not a super hero." The president sighed.

"No, only he and Cherry knows. Hes my best friend and Cherry is Phoebe's best friend. They wont say anything." Max answered the woman in front of him and she rolled her eyes.

"You die if they say anything Max." The woman said.

"hey, I have two kids and will have a wife, are you seriously going to kill me off? The original Sunman had no one." Max snapped.

"Alright, I get your point, just don't do anything we don't want you to do and we wont have a problem." The president sighed.

"Ok." Max sighed.


End file.
